horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wake Up (Lil Xan song)
Not to be confused with the Matt Ox song of the same name. Wake Up is a song by American rapper Lil Xan. It was released in late 2017 and is the third single from his debut studio album ''Total Xanarchy''. Lyrics (Prra!) Ayy (ooh) Huh, huh Fucking around, yeah (prra!) Yeah (yeh, yeh, yeh) Ayy (what?) Yeah, yeah Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I fucked the game up (yeah) I drew the game up (yeah) We do not play, bruh (yeah) In my own lane, bruh (ooh) That bitch is lame, bruh (yeah) You know you is a lame hoe (yeah) My bitch from over state She gon' come down state What you mean? What you mean? What you mean? Yeah What you mean? What you mean? What you mean? Yeah That's okay, that's okay, that's okay, yeah That's okay, that's okay, that's okay, yeah What you mean? (yeah) What you mean? (what you mean) What you mean? (what you mean) What you mean? That's okay, that's okay, that's okay, that's okay That's okay, that's okay, that's okay, that's okay What you- Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Pink roses, pink lean Pink Addies, pink beans Pretty foreign, bitch clean Hoodrich, this beat Xan up, I'm next You know I'm next Your bitch want sex Your bitch want- Pink roses, pink lean, pink Addies I like beams, I like lean, I like beans, I like lean (he-hey, ooh) Fuck it, yeah Fuck it, yeah Fuck it, yeah Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead Why It Sucks # The chorus is abominable. It's just "I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead" over and over again. # The lyrics are so downright stupid and some of the lines don't even finish or rhyme. Not to mention 3 people were needed to write this trash. # The beat is very generic. # The music video is gross, stupid and garbage. # He keeps talking about how he likes molly and lean, coming from the one who says he's anti-Xanax. # The live performance was awful. The Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is well produced. Music Video Lil Xan - Wake Up (Dir. by @ ColeBennett ) Category:Lil Xan Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs with good production